crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Trading Cards
Gogo's Trading Cards= Crazy Bones Trading Cards was a Series of Trading Cards of Characters from Gogo's (1996). They were promoted by Keebler, so it's assumed they might of came with Keebler Cookies. Trivia This was one of the first times (Probably the first time) the PPI Worldwide Logo was featured on Gogo's Crazy Bones Merchandise, and could of possibly been the only time it was featured on any Gogo's (1996-2006) Merchandise. Gallery |-| Blue Jays Baseball Cards= In July, 1999, 5 exclusive baseball themed Crazy Bone figures were given away to the first 10,000 children, age 14 and under at a Toronto Blue Jays baseball game in Toronto, Canada. The only days the figures were given out were July 3rd, 17th, 31st to August 14th and 28th. The figures are extremely rare. Also given away were figures from the Mexican Hielocos Futboleros series and a baseball card! The cards had a picture of either BJ, Grand Slam, Fletch, Captain K or Screwball. Gallery Below is 4 of 5 of the cards. (some photos are bad quality because these items are hard to come by) Bjcad.png|BJ card BlueJ.png|Fletch card Dunkeee5566565.png|Grand Slam aka Slugger card Bluekays12.png|Captain K card Screwballgogo.png|Screwball card |-| Monster Cards= These are cards with a picture of the Monster Bones faces on the front. These cards were given away at McDonald's restaurants in 1999, along with a pack containing two mega Crazy Bones. |-| Sunblest Alien Cards= Sunblest Alien Trading Cards that were given away in the 90's in Australia with Sunblest breakfast cereal. The cards featured Alien style characters but they were not from the series. It is unknown if there were only cards and not figures also released. Gallery B4F8D4DD191D40988AF822A05424222C (2).jpg 120376E25BB6413D828D45136358E4AA.jpg sunblestpk.png|Sunblest package |-| Trading Card Game= On January 21, 2011, Magic Box International added a new Gogo's Crazy Bones Trading Card Game. This new trading game complements the range of Gogo collectible figurines and creates an exciting new way to play and collect Gogos. There are 160 cards to collect, including 32 special prismatic 'Leader' cards. Packets of the Gogo's Crazy Bones Trading Card Game contain 6 cards, including 1 special card and are priced at 50p. A Starter Pack is also available containing a Collector Album for storing the cards, a full game guide, checklist and 3 packets of cards. The Starter Pack is priced at £3.99. List of Gogos Available Mosh Kivu Mechi Dori Midori H-83 Hiraku Mc Toy Ako Nuclos Neko Nasako Sun Nari Fist Sunon Raylo Skimy Xar Onikaso Chenko Yimo Doot Geon Hiro Sumon Ojaru Speed Usuzi Nasoki Chiru Nuchan Akone Harty Amy Nicai Uzzle Din Awa Silien Cora Ilo Tori Ichiro Imon B-Boy Ufus Eco Kami-Kami Taki Doki Offon Dumdum Eitor Hilbo Mori Fil Dan Gat Eul Kustor Fenton Birtu Sato Boy Danko Tremi Yuza Starboro Yucan Gondo Branco Pipi Temsei Welu-W Pop Imooki Lessi Poto Raysun Sully Phily Dumiel Hik Okori Hazard Jelly Mochi Alkaline Awa-Shima Tan Chia Moshi Hiroki Simsei Rufistar Boki Chimu Egor Giro Gulfred Forolin Angiru Aiko Binlod Rufus Cubic Aka Cho Egbot Sker Bigu Codi Eyedo Losty Wolo Dare Lulo Dak Shawa Frug Bila Tachan Vampa Powi Xiu-Sun Guin Conrab Frispiricandy Kako Kilo Spir Ruyt Lessei Helly Heled Kichi B-King Jowa Simi Croc Popo Gaiji Umu Vite Nebub Jato Kato Temp Molly Satori Crooki Jampa Jampa Zatocat Reyu Wawo Targy Block Danoki Lunino Divel Mo Tai-Umu Diro Dosk Gallery TradingCopy.jpg GogoCard.jpg|Album boostercardbox.jpg|Booster box TCG_2.png|Inside cover and common cards (from the Grannelle collection) TCG_3.png|Leader cards (from the Grannelle collection) TCG_4.png|Instructions, 1 (from the Grannelle collection) TCG_5.png|Instructions, 2 (from the Grannelle collection) TCG_6.png|Poster (from the Grannelle collection) |-| South American Cards= Panini and PPI Worldwide ALSO released Trading Cards for 4 Series. (Urban Toys, Megatrip, Foot, and Turma Da Monica.) They were only released in South America. (Turma Da Monica was only released in Brazil.) They tell The Gogo's Status. You can get them in different ways. Sometimes, even with Gogo's! Gallery Foot cards arg.png|Foot cards |-| Jo-Kei-Go= Jo-Kei-Go was a Trading Card Game for Gogo's Crazy Bones, released alongside Megatrip. It was released in Brazil, 2009. Cards It is assumed, that there is a card for every figure in the Panini Megatrip Series. Each pack came with two cards and two gogos, similar to Power. There are three different types of cards, with an elemental type of theme. They are Water, Wind, and Comet. Characters 'Water' *Akory *Keyboy 'Wind' *Jin 'Comet' *Sunos *Ayu Gallery IMG_2757.JPG|Akory Jo-Kei-Go Card IMG_2758.JPG|Keyboy Jo-Kei-Go Card IMG_2759.JPG|Jin Jo-Kei-Go Card IMG_2756.JPG|Sunos Jo-Kei-Go Card IMG_2760.JPG|Back of a Jo-Kei-Go Card |-| Power Cards = These were special Power Trading Cards which has different points and a game that can be played with them. Some of these cards had a holographic finish to them and they were released a supplements in each Power package. Gallery Rowofpower.jpg gogo-s-crazy-bones-series-4-power-starter-pack-trading-card-album-2-packs-of-gogo-s-3199-pb.jpg gogo-crazy-bones-series-4-album-starter-pack-with-2-gogos-and-cards-brand-newa.jpg Argentina_power_cards.png|Argentina variant Series4 Trading Card Instructions.JPG|A game instructions |-| Top Trumps= The popular Top Trumps franchise had created a promotion for Gogo's Crazy Bones in 2008. It featured 30 of the popular Gogo's Crazy Bones characters, including some of the special Evolution series. The pack gave information wn on the rarest, bounciest, quickest and most wanted Bones in the series. It also included rules for the Gogo’s Games, plus a history of the Gogo’s, and even some gaming tips from Gogo’s Champions. In Brazil there was another Top Trumps series which was based on the Monica's Gang Gogo's. Gallery Trumppart1.jpg TrunfoCards.png|Trunfo Gogo’s Turma da Mônica from Brazil CardSet1.jpg CardSet2.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Games Category:Cards